


Full Moon

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus's feelings on the full moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

Remus Lupin looks up at the waning moon. He just had his transformation this past week and his body was aching.

When he was just a small kid, he had loved the full moon. It had seemed so magical to him, so brilliant.

After Fenrir Greyback had turned Remus into a beast like himself, the full moon had become his enemy. He feared the full moon so much that a boggart took shape of one in front of him.

His biggest fear was one day forgetting to take the Wolfsbane potion or it no longer being made available to him, and as a result he kills an innocent person. It could have happened during Harry's third year.

He never wants someone else's blood on his hands. Remus would rather kill himself before he allowed that to happen.

Remus wishes that one day he may be able to see the full moon from his eyes again, instead of from a monster's eyes.

He sighs sadly. Remus turns away from the window, deciding it was time to go to sleep.


End file.
